


Удачный день или Фогги берет все в свои руки

by rrrNightingale



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Awesome Foggy Nelson, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Injury
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrNightingale/pseuds/rrrNightingale
Summary: Фогги считал, что со стороны Мэтта было глупо преследовать преступника среди бела дня, но ведь все обошлось, правда? ...Окей — или нет.





	Удачный день или Фогги берет все в свои руки

**Author's Note:**

> В неопределенный момент между первым и вторым сезоном. Немного AU и OOC, немного эйблизма со стороны полицейских. Зарисовка ни на что серьезное не претендует. Может читаться как джен или пре-слэш.

Выглянув в окно, Фогги проследил за тем, как пара полицейских зашла в подъезд их здания, закрыл жалюзи и размеренно вздохнул. Все должно быть неплохо, правда? Стрельба довольно скоро стихла, и Мэтт, можно надеяться, был уже где-то далеко — в идеале, дома. Никаких причин предполагать худшее.

Фогги мужественно противостоял искушению немедленно позвонить ему. Не время — пока нужно расслабиться, дождаться появления копов, с вежливым беспокойством на лице пожать плечами в ответ на все вопросы, выпроводить их. И вот тогда — тогда можно позвонить Мэтту, убедиться, что все в порядке, и посчитать, что сегодня им снова чертовски повезло.  Фогги добился больших успехов в сфере приятия новой реальности, в которой его слепой лучший друг надевал странный костюм и вступал на благородный и противозаконный путь защиты справедливости с помощью физической силы. Хорошо еще, когда он не делал этого среди бела дня вместо нормальной работы...  как сегодня. Но сегодня им повезло.

Фогги был очень доволен своим самоконтролем, когда подошел к входной двери и прислушался, чтобы понять, насколько близко находятся полицейские. Они уже обошли нижний этаж, но на их этаже начали с противоположной стороны. Значит, минут через пять будут здесь.

За спиной Фогги послышался какой-то звук. Он развернулся, сделал несколько стремительных шагов и распахнул дверь в свой кабинет...

На секунду хладнокровие покинуло его.

Около окна во всем своем великолепии стоял никто иной, как разыскиваемый доблестными силами охраны правопорядка Сорвиголова.

— Мэтт! Ты сошел с ума?! Боже, ты!.. — прокричал Фогги шепотом (потому что где-то на горизонте сознания прочно засела мысль о полицейских за тонкой стеной). — Тебе нельзя здесь находиться!

Никак не отреагировав вербально, Мэтт сделал неуверенный шаг от окна и начал медленно оседать на пол.

Фогги оказался рядом быстрее, чем успел осознать ситуацию, обхватил его за плечи и усадил на стул, который успел отодвинуть в какой-то момент, хоть и понятия не имел, в какой.

— Насколько все плохо?

— Не плохо, — пробормотал Мэтт. — Это просто. Возможно, упадок после адреналина. И немножко потеря крови. Но я в порядке.

— Или шок, — ласково предположил Фогги, хотя ему все еще хотелось покричать. Но он помнил — копы. — Ты уверен, что не умираешь прямо сейчас? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

Глупой улыбки на бледных губах Мэтта было достаточно, чтобы подтвердить диагноз.

— Вполне уверен.

— Отлично. У нас проблема. Полиция обыскивает здание. Они опрашивают всех арендаторов по поводу стрельбы и человека в маске... понимаешь, к чему я клоню? В лучшем случае у нас есть пять минут.

— О! О. Мне нужно уйти, — с готовностью согласился Мэтт, сделав движение в сторону окна.

— Ты сошел с ума?! — повторил Фогги, без усилий останавливая его рукой на плече. — У подъезда полицейский, чудо, если он не видел, как ты влезаешь в наше окно!

— Он смотрел в другую сторону, — вяло оправдался Мэтт. Фогги решил не уточнять, почему он в этом уверен.

— У тебя в кабинете ведь есть деловой костюм? Снимай это немедленно.

— Ой, думал, ты никогда не попросишь, — ухмыльнулся Мэтт, сразу же начиная расстегивать скрытую молнию непослушными пальцами. По крайней мере, он не стал задавать глупых вопросов. Вот поэтому они были лучшими приятелями все эти годы.

Фогги, сосредоточенный на воображаемом обратном отсчете, стремительно добрался до цели, заперев попутно входную дверь,  и вернулся с костюмом и рубашкой в руках как раз в тот момент, когда Мэтт пытался снять штаны, обнажая медленно кровоточащую рану на правом бедре. Не очень опасную на вид.

По крайней мере, так казалось, пока Мэтт, в десять раз более неуклюжий и медлительный чем обычно, не запутался в штанах, опасно покосившись в сторону.

Фогги инстинктивно метнулся к нему, Мэтт инстинктивно выставил руку вперед, чтобы опереться, одновременно с приглушенным восклицанием Фогги:

 — Нет!!!

Но было слишком поздно.

— Черт, черт... Ладно, я что-нибудь придумаю, — успокаивающе пробормотал Фогги, рассматривая кровавый отпечаток на своем веселеньком галстуке и небольшое пятно на сиреневой рубашке.

По крайней мере, фетишистские штаны были сняты с Мэтта, это главное. Хорошо было бы теперь что-то на него надеть.

— Что такое? — заторможенно спросил Мэтт и услужливо добавил: — Кстати, копы за стенкой сворачивают диалог и очень скоро направятся к нам.

Фогги сделал глубокий вдох и быстро ослабил узел на галстуке.

— Все отлично. Дай я тебя перевяжу. Вот салфетки, вытри руки получше, они в крови.

— Ты перевязываешь меня своим галстуком, Фог? Это так... круто.

— Держи рубашку. Они еще не идут?

— Не совсем. Но почти.

Кое-как зафиксировав импровизированную повязку вокруг бедра Мэтта, Фогги поднял взгляд и почувствовал секундный прилив отчаяния.

— Мэтт! Почему ты до сих пор держишь рубашку? Ты издеваешься?! Ее нужно немедленно надеть! И пожалуйста, давай наденем штаны.

— Ты лучший, Фогги, — пробормотал Мэтт, сражаясь с пуговицами, пока Фогги натягивал на него штаны.

— Я рад, что ты это понимаешь, — заметил Фогги и, покончив с брюками, дал Мэтту пиджак.

— Окей, сядь за стол, не вставай и выгляди несчастным.

— Это я могу.

— Не сомневаюсь, — вздохнул Фогги, запихивая костюм Сорвиголовы в кухонную тумбочку и вытирая руки влажной салфеткой.

В дверь постучали. Дернули ручку. И постучали более раздраженно.

— Секунду, — отозвался Фогги любезно, устремившись к двери, и распахнул ее.

— Департамент полиции Нью-Йорка, сержант Уоллес и следователь Джонс. — Полицейские прилежно предъявили документы. — Можно задать вам несколько вопросов?

— Конечно, входите, — великодушно пригласил Фогги. — Я Франклин Нельсон, адвокат.

— Вы слышали или видели что-то подозрительное сегодня утром? — спросил Уоллес, пока Джонс завороженно уставился на красное пятнышко на груди Фогги.

— Хм, нет. То есть, конечно, я слышал что-то похожее на выстрелы, четыре или пять, но мне показалось, что это довольно далеко, и я не обратил на это внимания. Я был очень занят.

— Здесь есть кто-то кроме вас, мистер Нельсон? — спросил Джонс настороженно, не отрывая взгляда от рубашки Фогги.

— А, да, мой коллега, мистер Мердок.

— Мы бы хотели поговорить и с ним, вы не проводите нас?

— Разумеется, — согласился Фогги, но затем притормозил и добавил вполголоса: — Только не спрашивайте, что он видел — Мэтт слепой, и сегодня он не очень хорошо себя чувствует. Вероятно, давление. Может быть, его встревожили выстрелы, даже кровь носом пошла.

Он взмахнул рукой перед собой с неловким выражением лица, обозначая проблему с рубашкой.

Уоллес приподнял брови и вздохнул, качнув головой.

— Мэтт? — окликнул Фогги, открывая дверь в кабинет. — Здесь офицеры полиции, они хотят задать тебе пару вопросов. Пожалуйста, не вставай!

— Пригласи их, Фогги.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Мердок. Департамент полиции Нью-Йорка, сержант Уоллес и следователь Джонс. — Следователь снова достал из кармана удостоверение... печально посмотрел на него и убрал обратно в карман. — Вы... слышали что-то необычное сегодня утром?

Бледный  Мэтт повернулся в их сторону.

— Конечно! Выстрелы! Вам удалось поймать преступника? — обеспокоенно спросил он и нервно потер лоб.

Уоллес и Джонс переглянулись.

— Пока нет, но наши коллеги работают над этим.

— Спасибо... стрельба в центре города в рабочее время! Это неприемлемо!

— Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы задержать нарушителя.

— Надеюсь, что это произойдет как можно скорее.

— Спасибо за сотрудничество, мистер Мердок, мистер Нельсон. Если увидите... или услышите что-то подозрительное, свяжитесь со мной, — неловко произнес Уоллес и протянул Фогги карточку с номером полицейского участка.

Фогги проводил их и закрыл за ними дверь.

— Тебе не показалось, что они совершенно не старались, задавая мне вопросы? — недовольно спросил Мэтт, пока Фогги вытаскивал костюм из тумбочки и запихивал его в пакет.

— Наверное, опасались, что ты упадешь в обморок и им придется с этим разбираться, — пожал плечами Фогги. — Ты ведь слепой, кто знает, что еще может произойти?

Мэтт усмехнулся.

Фогги вернулся в кабинет с объемным заурядного вида пакетом и написанным на листе бумаги объявлением о том, что в работе адвокатской конторы получасовой перерыв. Он взглянул на часы и взял со стола телефон.

— Ты поймал своего преступника? — поинтересовался он между делом, вызывая через приложение такси.

— Хмм? Да, да, — рассеянно отозвался Мэтт, и у него был довольный тон. — Надеюсь, его скоро найдут. Я оставил его в подворотне в паре кварталов отсюда.

— Давай ты больше так не будешь делать? — проникновенно призвал Фогги, как только отправил Карен СМС с предупреждением, чтобы она прикрыла их на часок, когда вернется с обеда. — И как ты позволил раскроить себе ногу? Разве кевларовый костюм не должен предотвращать как раз подобные ситуации?

— М-м, он предотвращает, просто не сто процентов. Признаюсь, что не все просчитал... Знаешь, оказывается, при свете дня гораздо сложнее дезориентировать противника.

— Не может быть, — проговорил Фогги со всем сарказмом, на который был способен, и наконец поднял взгляд.

Его невероятный лучший друг выглядел довольно бледно и потерянно в своем запасном дешевом темно-сером костюме, но на губах у него оставалась неуверенная обезоруживающая улыбка.

«Самоотверженный идиот», — с теплотой подумал Фогги.

— Позволь проводить тебя домой, — сказал он. — Я бы очень хотел сменить твою модную повязку из галстука на что-то более удобное и стерильное, а также одно дело полицейские, совсем другое — Карен, и нет ни малейшего шанса, что она не обратит внимания на то, что ботинки от костюма Сорвиголовы не сочетаются с этими брюками.

— Ладно, — легко согласился Мэтт и встал, опираясь на стол.

Фогги открыл ящик и достал запасные темные очки.

— Держи.

— О... о! Спасибо, Фог, — удивленный Мэтт надел очки.

— Пожалуйста, Мэтт, — ответил Фогги, довольный тем, как все в итоге решилось.

Все-таки нельзя было сказать, что это совсем неудачный день.

Ведь сегодня они с Мэттом были заодно.


End file.
